The Memory
by Mikaru Reika
Summary: Have you decided to given up your own TRUE self just for the safety of yours? wierd :D ahahha... just read it pls. I redid it with chapter SIX! :D
1. HER OWN BEGINNING

Her own beginning

The main character, Hannah Clarisse Michelle Corbel, was born in Tokyo, Japan. Since Birth Hannah was known to be the heir of their business which is the Corbel Corporation. Her parents were Albert and Elisa Corbel. When Hannah was about four years old, her father went back to their mansion carrying a five year old little boy. When Elisa realized that her daughter really wanted a brother they adopted the boy and named him Jin.

Jin became close to Hannah and treated her just like a real baby sister. Corbel Corporation will be merging to their current alliance which was the Candara Corporation. When Albert and Elisa knew that Yzabella gave birth to twins who were Ronan and Elesis that were the same age as Hannah; the two allies went to the decision of arranging the marriage between their heirs.

TEN YEARS LATER,

This is the time when Hannah is said to be a fourteen year old lady. Hannah's life started to nearly realize everything that is happening around her. Albert, her father decided to tell her the whole situation; including the fact that she is to marry the heir of their alliance.

The fact that she was shock is really not fair, realizing that she can't hold onto it. She decided to break up with her current boyfriend, Ryou. Ryou Tsukimori is Hannah's first love and first boyfriend since middle school, but as time goes by, she can't figure out what is going on with her feelings for him.

Hannah felt confused because of her parents' decision, she went away and left Japan. Elisa didn't know what to do and ordered Hannah's bodyguards to stay close to Hannah.

Hannah flew for America and went to Las Vegas. Hannah didn't wish to really walk away from her life but she can't marry whom she really doesn't love.

FIVE YEARS LATER

Elisa found out that her daughter tries to support her own from her struggling life, from being a high school student in day time and a waitress in the night. She also found out that her daughter change her name to Arme but still remains as a Corbel.

Hannah is in her Senior Year in her school called Western High School. And here she starts her story…


	2. ONE

ONE

Arme was on her way to her work as a waitress when she felt like she was hungry and decided to go to a convenience store to buy her favorite melon bread.

When Arme was done buying she stopped at the edge of the hall and stands to eat her bread. While standing and waiting for the light to turn green for pedestrians, strong wind passed by and she saw a young man who was running because he was being chased by some men. He didn't notice that while running a car is almost there to hit him, but Arme was determined to save the man so she pushed him away and instead of him being hit… She was the one hit!

The man gasped as he saw the lady who was filled with blood. He went closer and checks her pulse and found out that she stills breathe. The young man's bodyguards carried the lady and went to the hospital.

During the operation of Arme, the young man was asked to do some checkups. After his checkups the young man thought that the lady that saved her was wearing a school uniform so maybe, she has her I.D card.

The young man inquired the things of the lady, the young man searched and searched for her I.D but there was no clue until he saw the card on the bottom part of her bag. He saw her name on it. It was stated there that her name is Arme Clarisse Corbel.

"Ronan!" a lady from afar cried.

"Mom?"

The lady went closer to the man whom she called Ronan.

"Ron, are you okay? What happened to you?"

"I'm okay mom, but a girl tried to save so she was hit instead of me, but she is still in the E.R"

Ronan and her mother went to towards the emergency room and was able to meet the doctor that just exit the E.R

"Doctor, what's her status?" Ronan said

"She is already fine, the operation is success" he said.

"Thank you so much"

"But please if something happen to her please tell me immediately. For now, you may visit her at her room"

"Thank you again"

"By the way, what's your relationship with the patient?"

"She just saved me"

"Ah, but can you please stay with her until she recovers?"

"Yes doctor, we'll take care of her"

"If you have questions please proceed to my office"

The doctor left them and Ronan together with her mother went to find Arme's room. When they were in front of her room, Ronan slide the door and saw Arme, He also saw a nurse examining her.

He sat besides Arme's bed and began to be amazed of her beauty. Ronan just can't get his eyes off her, an hour after Ronan felt asleep and slept besides Arme, soon Arme slowly opened her eyes.

When she opened her eyes, she saw a man sleeping beside her. She moves her fingers over him and suddenly Ronan was awake. Arme began to talk with a weak and low voice.

"Who---- are you?"

"I'm Ronan, don't you remember? You saved me earlier this evening."

"I--- did, what?"

"You save me Arme"

"What did--- you--- call--- me?"

"Arme"

"Who is she?"

Ronan felt confused, he began realizing that there is a possibility that a person might temporarily lose her memory but sometimes not even temporarily but permanently.

He left Arme and began to rush towards the office of the doctor. When Ronan told the Doctor about the situation, the doctor immediately ordered CT scan.

After an hour, the results were done and they found out that the lady was losing her memory, which means that the lady that just saved him get to lose her memory.

Ronan went back to her room

"What happened? Is there something wrong with me?" she said.

"Why couldn't I recall you? Or even my name? Why don't I remember my name?"

"Arme, calm down, I'll tell you everything when you get better, so for now, please stay still and recover faster" Ronan said while smiling at her.

"By the way, who are you? What is my relationship to you?"

"I'm Ronan, you and I don't really know each other but you tried to save me earlier this evening so which is why you are here"

After that, Arme went to sleep and Ronan stay with her. For the past days, after school, Ronan would always make his time to visit and checks Arme's situation.

One day, he decided to let Arme stay at their mansion until she recovers from her amnesia.

Early evening

Yzabella, mother of Ronan was on the terrace. Ronan came to her and asks permission if he could bring her in, and immediately said yes.

Back then, when Yzabella saw Arme, she realized that Arme has that same face of Hannah then she immediately calls for Elisa and told her everything. Indeed she really is Hannah.

Three days later at the hospital

"Arme are you finish packing your things?"

"Yes Ron, where are you taking me?"

"Home" Ronan smiled.

"But I'm not part of your family"

"You are now"

Ronan took Arme home; Arme was amazed to see such mansion. When Arme and Ronan step out of the car, many personnel in the house greeted them with joy.

"Good afternoon young master" they said

"Welcome back young master" Ms. Aze said

"Ms. Aze this is Arme, she will stay in this mansion so please take good care of her. Treat her the same way you treat me. Okay everyone?"

"Yes young master"

Arme smiled at them and Ronan held her hand and said that he will show her to his mother. At the edge of the corner, Arme held Ronan's hand tightly.

"I'm nervous"

"What are you nervous about?"

"Your mother"

"Nothing to be nervous about" he said.

Mr. Smith opened the door of the room, Ronan and Arme went inside and saw Yzabella.

"You must be Arme? Am I right?"

"Yes m'am"

"Don't call me m'am, just call me aunt Bell, okay?"

"Okay--- aunt bell"

"Very good" she smiled at Arme

"See, I told you nothing to be nervous about" he told her.

"Ron, why don't you show her, her room"

"That's a great idea mom"

"Thank you aunt bell"

"No problem Arme, just stay here as much as you want"

They smiled at each other. Ronan showed Arme her room and Arme was so happy to see it because it was full of colors, but the best part was her bed, a huge bed!

Ronan let Arme enjoyed her room so he just went away of her and let her rest.

A week past, Arme was still with Candara family, since Arme don't go to school anymore, Yzabella enrolled her at the school where Ronan studies.

Ronan told Arme all about it and Arme was happy to hear. She leap for joy and held the hands of Ronan.

Monday, August 04; Arme was ready for today's event. She will be entering the same school as Ronan.

Arriving at the school's gate, people just kept staring at the limousine and Arme felt conscious, when Ronan step out of the limousine and held her hand, she just can't avoid people staring at her.

"Good morning young master, Ron"

"Good morning" Ronan replied with the same greeting together with a smile.

"Young master, she must be Mistress Arme?"

"Yes, but Ms. Elizabeth can she be put to the same class as I am cause I'm a bit worried of her adjusting in our school. Could you do this little favor?"

"Of course young master, I'll immediately put her in"

The principal started to walk towards the hallway and passed through so many students who were keeping their eyes on Arme.

Arriving at their classroom, everyone was ablaze to see Ronan again, especially for the girls who has a crush on him. Every girl inside the classroom started to glare at Arme once they saw her holding Ronan's hands.

The principal started to introduce Arme, you may say that she is a beauty cause when she started to stand right in front of everyone, Ronan's boy classmates started drooling in front of her.

"Everyone, may I introduce to you, young mistress Arme Clarisse Corbel; she is young master Ron's friend so you better all be good to her."

Arme took one step ahead and introduces herself.

"Good morning everyone, I'm Arme Clarisse Corbel, please do take care of me"

"So young mistress, tell us your hobbies" a girl from the back said

"Please guys, you don't have to call me young mistress, you can call me by my name; it won't be a problem, would be?"

"That's right, talk to her as you please, right Arme?" Ronan said.

"Hobbies----- I like cooking, reading books, skating, singing, playing violin."

"Hey Arme, do you play any sport besides skating?" a girl from the back said again.

"Yes, I play all games, but I like skating most"

When she was done introducing the homeroom teacher ask her to sit down besides Ronan. But when she took her step forward she heard something from the back.

"What is she?! Making herself famous when she only begins now. Who is she? Is she that great?!" they whispered.

She felt bad and hold on to her skirt. Suddenly Ronan leaned to her and comfort her; saying…

"Arme, I really know you're nervous this time but just be calm and you'll be great. I know you would"

"Thanks a lot Ron"

The first four subjects and orientations were finish and it was already time for lunch and they went to the canteen to eat their lunches.

Arme saw Ronan quick after she ordered her food, when she was about to reach the table she dumped on somebody and the lady reacted as she saw Arme.

"I'm sorry Ms, I didn't see you"

"It's okay, I'm used to it; but do you have any tissues?"

"Sure" she handed some of her tissues

"What do you mean by 'I'm used to it'?" she added.

"Oh that--- never mind what I said, I'm Lire Style and you must be the transfer student cause I don't see you around 'til now?"

"You guess right, I'm Arme Corbel; call me Arme if you'd like"

"Oh--- so you're the one that Ronan told me, I'm happy we've met"

Lire and Arme went together to Ronan, and he saw his friend, this time Arme had already two friends among the student.

An hour passed and Lire together with Arme told Ron that they will go to the library to show Arme some newly acquired books but since Arme told Ron that he could stay, Ronan just did what she wanted.

Apparently Ryan came.

"Ron!"

"Ryan, what took you so long?"

"Oh--- I just wake up. I heard that you brought her in? Would you mind if I see her?"

"She was just right here a moment ago but sad for you didn't catch up"

"Really? That's so upsetting"

"You suck boy, are you going to steal her away from me? You're just going down because I like her. Don't ever court her, I know your style."

"hey, speaking of Style, I saw her along the hallway and she was talking to a girl; A long browned hair with a scarf around her neck, she was really a beauty compared to any girl except for my Lire" he said smiling.

"Silly boy, you had were mesmerize by her beauty"

"Her?"

"Indeed you have seen her" he said smiling.

"So she is THE girl?"

"Of course"

And so the bell rang; everyone from the canteen and the lounge walk straight to their classrooms. But Arme was still sitting right next to the apple tree probably she didn't take notice of the bell. Ronan came to her and sat beside her.

"Hey Arme, are you going to cut class?"

"Do what?" can you now recognize anything?"

"Not really, but I really wish I could even if it will only be a short memory at least I could have it"

"Then what if---- One blink of a moment all memories of yours come back, would you be leaving me behind?"

"Of course not; you're important to me you didn't even leave me when I needed you then why would I do the opposite?"

Arme smiled at Ronan and he did the same. For Ronan it's not really important if Arme would leave him or not but the fact that he knew that he is also important to Arme.

Ronan begun to laugh

"Cut classes!"

"What?"

"I said---- Cut classes" the two run and laugh

"I forgot" she was laughing filled with joy"


	3. TWO

TWO

When Ron and Arme got home, Ron's father was waiting at the living room to talk about something certain. Ronan had no idea what was going on but he was ask to come and follow his father. For the first time--- Ron's father came home to talk about something certain and not about business.

When Ronan was in front of the study room, two of his bodyguards covered the way and told him that Arme can't go in. So intense! Ronan let them be and told Arme to wait for her.

"Young master, young mistress can't go in"

"It's okay Ron"

"Okay, but wait for me"

"Sure" She said and walked away placing herself into the sofa.

Ronan entered the room; seeing a young lady as the same age as him sitting beside his father.

"So dad, you're not here for business, what are you here for?"

"Ron don't be rude to your father, calm down a bit"

"Ronan Andrew as you know you are my only child"

"Straight to the point dad"

"You see, I and your mother had twins. Which means you have a sibling; 18 years ago, when you were a one year old baby together with your sister. We lost your sister from the attack of our enemy's company and so they stole your sister. But as times goes by we search and search for your missing sister and now we found out that she was given to an orphanage. Your mother and I legally adopt our own daughter."

"Then she is?"

"You guess right, she is your sister Elesis Margareth Candara"

Ronan can't use any words to define his shock. But he taught that if she used to live in an orphanage then maybe her attitude isn't that quite good.

"So dad, I'm glad to meet her but I think I could go now because you see you didn't let Arme in, and she's waiting outside."

Ronan walk through the door but as he opens the door he heard his father say one more thing

"And one more thing--- I'm going to give her a welcome party so you better attend."

"No worries father, I'm going"

As Ronan went out of the room, he saw Arme fast fell asleep in the couch. He didn't want to wake her up, and so he decided to carry her from the study room to her room; obviously the maids saw them. They really look more than a couple who always stay with each other; they never leave each other's side.

When Ronan got to Arme's bedroom, he silently opens the door and put Arme down to lie on her bed. Seeing Arme's face felt like you wanted to touch her whole face but Ronan thought that he must be careful on anything he does because Arme didn't want anyone to be talking about her or how she was with him.

Realizing that he was doing something strange, which everyone thinks is normal when you like someone, he switch off all lights and went outside.

Saturday, at the garden

Ronan told Ryan and Lire to come and drop by their mansion so that Arme could have a fun chat with Lire.

The gates were opened as a black sports car entered the gate.

Looks like the couple is here already; the maids opened the main door and let them in, they also showed them the directions where the other couple was.

"Good morning Ms. Aze, can you please tell us where Ron and Arme are?"

"They are at the garden tea house young master, young mistress"

"Thank you" Lire said.

Arme and Ronan were waiting for them; Ronan was sitting on the garden tea chair while drinking his coffee for breakfast and Arme enjoying herself onto the swing where she also enjoys the book Ronan gave to her.

When Arme rose her head up she saw Lire.

"Lire! You came" she closed the book and put on her sandals.

"It's nice to see you Arme" she hugged her.

"By the way, you haven't met my best friend yet." Lire winked at her, smiling.

"Ryan this is my girl-friend, Arme; Arme, meet my best-friend Ryan."

"Hi Ryan, I'm Arme, please to finally meet you, Ron have mentioned you to me, I'm glad we finally met"

"Same for me" he smiled at her

"Arme, Lire, will see you two later we have business to do"

"Okay" they both replied.

When Ronan and Ryan were gone, Arme and Lire started to chat with each other didn't notice that it's already one and a half hour since she got there.

Arme and Lire not noticing that someone was listening and watching them, Elesis plot something on Arme as she goes on her way.

"I hate this kind of girl; she will pay for what she is doing!"

"I have to make this girl out of my way or else she will be a burden to everyone."

On the other hand, Arme and Lire were continuing on what they were doing when they decided to do a mall hopping. Arme suddenly remember that she has something to do first and so she told Lire to go first and she will just follow after she had done what she was supposed to do.

"Lire, could you do me a little favor? Can you go ahead of me, I just have to fix something and I promise that I will go to see you."

"Sure. It isn't a problem"

"Thanks" Arme said kissing Lire's cheeks

When Arme and Lire were already apart, Elesis came down from her room and showed herself to Arme. She wasn't happy that all people in this mansion love her. She glared at her and called her attention.

"Hey girl"

Arme turned her back as she heard a voice

"Excuse me? Are you talking to me?"

"Who do you think I will talk to? A ghost, you've got to be kidding!"

"But what do you need from me?"

"You're Arme, right?" Elesis moved around to check the person that her brother likes; and continued to insult her

"Yes and so if does?"

"Oh--- so you're the kid who's trying to fit in!"

"Excuse me? Did I hear right? Trying to fit in?!" Are you joking around?"

"No I'm not! You are just a brat who always follows my brother!"

"I'm not that kind of person who you actually think!"

"Oh yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

Arme slapped her and Elesis did the same; Arme started to get scared of Elesis for she has this aura that Arme can't explain. Accidentally Elesis had pushed her and she slip and rolled over the stairs, Elesis who was scared of what she did came to her side and turn her body up-side-down, she gasped as she sees Arme filled with blood around her whole body. Arme has lost her consciousness, immediately Elesis run to her room as she kept on remembering what she did. She began crying and she took off her clothes as she sees that her shirt was filled with blood.

Few minutes after, Ronan and Ryan were back and were told that Lire left ahead of Arme. They were laughing as they search for Arme, but there was no sign and they got worried; they thought that she was only at the garden so they run towards it. At first they didn't saw the young lady upright the garden but when Ryan steps down the stairs and tripped his foot as he fall. Ryan gasped to see an arm; He immediately called Ronan as he see Arme filled with blood.

"Hey Arme, wake up!" Ryan yelled

Ronan heard Ryan as he says the name 'Arme'.

"Ryan, what's going on there?"

"Ronan come over here! Quick!"

Ronan gasped when he saw Arme.

"Arme, what happened to you?" Ronan started to feel like he will shatter into pieces.

"Ryan! Quick call the doctor!" Ronan started to panic

Hearing Ronan panic everyone came to the garden. They also gave way for the people who are bringing the stretcher.

"Arme, hang in there"

Ronan followed the guys who took Arme inside the ambulance. They all panic and followed Ronan to the hospital.

Inside the ambulance; Arme was given an oxygen mask and Ronan was there keeping his hands tighter onto Arme, saying…

"Arme, you have to hang in there; you promised me that you'll never leave me, you have to keep your promise" Ronan became weak and began to show his tears.

Arriving at the hospital she was taken to E.R, everyone was worried about her; she was operated and it took fifteen hours for her to be operated. Ms. Aze took Lady Yzabella home and Ronan told them that he will be waiting for Arme to be place at the patient's ward.

The doctor came out of the E.R and told them that she is already safe BUT there is no assurance that she will wake up soon.

"She is already fine, but I'm sorry we couldn't do anything for here. Her head was hit and she lost lots of blood."

"Is she going to wake up later or tomorrow?" Ronan was really worried and he keeps on panicking.

"I'm sorry Mr. Candara but there isn't any assurance that she is going to wake up soon; it may take a week, a month, or even a year, but if she didn't wake up in this certain time, she may not be able to, but for now she is in coma"

"That can't be! Can't you do something?!"

"I'm really sorry young master"

The doctor went away and Arme was taken out of the E.R and was taken to the recovery room. Ronan followed them.

Ronan began to feel hatred to the one who did this to Arme and he thought of Elesis. He remembered that nobody hurts Arme until she came in to their lives. Ronan suddenly thought of, maybe she planned to sabotage her.

"_I won't forgive her!"_

A month had passed but there was still no sign of Arme's waking up. Elesis didn't even intend to pay a visit. Ryan and Lire also visit Arme.

Thursday, afternoon at 4:45 pm; Ryan and Lire came to pay her a visit.

"Hey Ron, we came again. Is she already---?"

"Not even a single blink"

"Don't lose hope Ron, she'll be fine. Arme's stronger than you thought. She can deal with this."

"Thanks Lire"

"Hey Ron, want some apple?"

"Thanks but I'm fine." He still looks sad.

Evening came, still the same, but Ronan was still hoping that one day Arme would open her eyes, it was really painful for Ronan to see Arme suffering because of what her sister did, but he can't really blame her sister for doing this kind of thing, she just need some time to open her heart to everyone.

Probably for others, she isn't someone who is important but for Ronan, Arme is the most precious person in his heart. For almost a half of a year, Ronan had learned to love this kind of person. But for what happened this time, maybe when she wakes up she may decide to leave him behind.

A week later, Ronan went home for a while to get some things but suddenly a call from the hospital was picked up…

"_Could you please tell young master Ronan to come over because young mistress is collapsing again and her blood pressure starts to rise and her heart beat starts to get low."_

"Immediately!"

"Ms. Aze what's happening?"

"Young master, please go to the hospital as fast as you can because mistress Arme is collapsing again."

"WHAT?!" Ronan stands from where he sits.

Ronan drove as fast as he can.

Few moments had past and Ronan arrived at the hospital and went directly to the O.R.

The same way, the doctor came out once again and told him that she is AGAIN fine. But still Ronan, will be waiting until she regains her strength and finally open her eyes.

October 18, Friday; Ronan was about to go to the hospital when she met his mother in the hallways.

"Ronan?" She called.

"Are you going to the hospital already?" she continued.

"Yes mom"

"Then would you like to bring some of this breakfast, I heard you didn't took your breakfast again?"

"Sure mom, thanks"

When Ronan answered, Elesis was in front of him. He didn't know why but there was sadness onto her face. Suddenly Elesis came out of these words…

"I'm really sorry"

Ronan gasped. He was shock on what he heard. Did he heard Elesis right? She said "I'm really sorry". Maybe it's time for her to really change.

"I'm sorry, for I have done something which I didn't want to."

"I didn't intend to do that to her; I was just envy of her, I didn't really mean to" Elesis startled and began to cry.

"I can't say that it will be okay because she still isn't awake but still as you see she isn't here now. We still need to wait for awhile" Ronan said.

"Is it fine if I visit her?"

"Yes"

"Thanks"

"Mom, where's my food?"

"Here you go young master" Ms. Aze handled the food.

When Ronan arrived at the hospital, he saw Mr. Corbel: his father's business partner. And wondered what he was doing.

"Hey Miss, did you see that man? What did he went here for?"

"Ahh--- Mr. Corbel, his here to visit her daughter" the nurse said.

"_Daughter?"_

"May I know her name?"

The telephone rings…

"Wait a second" she said.

"Hmm--- Never mind"

After that, Ronan directly went to Arme's room. He saw Arme with open eyes, At last! Arme was awake. Ronan saw glad about what he saw.

"Ro---nan?"


	4. THREE

THREE

When Ronan saw that Arme was awake, he immediately put his things down and hugs Arme tightly. Ronan was really happy that he wanted to cry. He was so relieved seeing Arme back to normal.

"Ronan?"

"You're holding onto me tightly; I can't breathe" she added.

"Sorry--- I was just happy"

"By the way--- how are you?"

"I'm fine"

"Thank god nothing happened to you"

"I'm sorry---- if I weren't there maybe she won't be like this--- she won't even hurt me if I do"

"It's not your fault!"

"I'm sorry" Ronan added.

"Would you like something?" Ronan continued.

"Sure, I want some apples"

After they eat, Arme and Ronan went to the hospital garden for some fresh air. Arme wanted to say something to Ronan, in fact she was going to confess, when suddenly a car passed by.

"Hey Ronan, I've got something to tell you but I won't repeat any of my words once I said it."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Hmmm--- never mind"

Arme changes her mind and stands up beside her wheel chair. But she yelled it quickly.

"I love you!"

But it was so upsetting that Ronan didn't hear any word that she was trying to say.

"What did you say?"

"I told you I won't repeat any word"

"You're unfair!" Ronan hugged Arme.

Arme sat down again to her wheel chair and Ronan take her to her room. For now, Ronan is going to sleep at the hospital. Early Midnight; Arme keeps on sleep talking until she…

"Aarrrrrrrrrrg!"

Ronan was awaked!

"What happened to you? Is there something wrong?"

"No, I just had a headache, I shoud be resting"

"I think you should"

When Ronan went to sleep, Arme had a dream about her past. It was on a garden and there was a boy calling her "Hannah! Come play with me!" the boy wanted to play with this girl called Hannah but the boy suddenly disappeared. And Arme woke up!

"HUH?!" she gasped.

"I dreamt again?" she told herself.

"_What was that dream mean to me?"_

Arme went back to sleep.

One week later, Arme is ready to go home; but she's afraid that the same thing would happen again. But Ronan had told her and secured her that she will be fine.

"Young mistress, are you ready?" Ms. Aze said.

"Yes"

"Come on"

"I'll carry your thing my lady"

"Thank you"

When Arme came back to Ronan's house, she was amazed seeing Elesis on the front door together with her other, is she going to welcome her?

"Young mistress" everyone bowed

"Good morning everyone"

"Aunt Bell---- Elesis"

Elesis took a deep breath and told her the words she wanted to…

"I'm really sorry"

"You don't have to, I already forgave you--- In fact, and you can be my little sister" she smiled.

"I won't hate you--- that's for sure" Arme added.

A grand celebration for Ronan's twin sister: Elesis. It was a great feast, so many food, guest, and gifts.

"Hey Arme you're ready?"

"Yes!"

"Hey, where is the celebrant?"

"In her room"

When the time came that Elesis will be introduce, a sudden guest came.

"May I announce to you, my daughter, Elesis Margareth Candara."

After Elesis went down the stairs, she saw Amy, a long time friend of Elesis back at the orphanage.

"Amy!" Elesis cried

"ELESIS!!!" she hugs Elesis tightly.

"I've missed you!"

"Me too!"

"When did you came?"

"Two months ago"

"By the way, I would like you to meet my friend and my brother."

"Are you kidding, I already knew your brother, he was my 10 year old childhood friend until we had separated." She said.

"Really?!"

"Then let's go"

Elesis and Amy went to see Ronan and Arme, but as usual Ronan is with Arme, Ryan and Lire.

"Hey Ron!"

Ronan gasped as he saw who was with his precious sister. I mean her sister is with her ex-girlfriend!

"What now Elesis?"

"Don't you remember her?"

"Who?"

"Amy!! You idiot-moron!!"

"Ahh--- of course I know her"

"Hey Ron, who is she?"

"I'm sorry for being so rude--- I'm Amy Kyle Homa, Ronan's"

"FRIEND!" Ronan interrupted.

"Ahh---okay"

When Ronan said "Friend" he hastily got Arme's arm and dance. He wasn't happy seeing Amy, as Arme thought, everything is being strange for her. She doesn't even know what the hell is going on! Ronan, Ronan, Ronan, he still needs to explain everything to Arme.

A week after, it's time for school again; but this time Elesis will be going to attend the same school as the. Hope she gets lots of friends, so that she won't be lonely anymore. But of course, she's not going to be because Amy is going to be transferring at the same school.

A day after

"Good morning Ron!" Amy said.

Ronan avoided his sight on her. He sat down the smooth sofa and read the magazine.

"Good morning Elesis!" Amy kept on greeting everyone she sees.

"Are you ready to go to school?"

"Of course"

"Let's go!"

Ronan and Arme set off first, arriving at the school, he can't avoid seeing Amy for sure, because they study at the same school, seeing each other can't be avoid.

"Hey Ron?!" Arme said.

"Are you alright? You look pale?" Arme said worrying.

Ronan took one blinked and face Arme.

"It's nothing, don't worry."

"But---"

"I'm fine, nothing to worry about…" he said.

After lunch, Ronan went to see Lire for some advice, because you see he seems really confused. He don't even know if he's going to confess or just keep his own feelings for Arme.

Strange, but Lire suggested on some practices; accidentally while practicing Arme passed by hearing words…

"I LOVE YOU, please be my girlfriend"

Sounds weird but knowing that the voice came out was Ronan's, Arme became curious who was talking, she peeks and saw Ronan with Lire! OMG! Her own bestfriend betrayed her! She felt upset and run!

"This can't be!"

She stopped at a bench and suddenly a thought comes up on her mind, she had just thought of just coming back to Tokyo since she already had recovered and her missing memory almost came back. But then again she thought that consequences will she face if she comes back. Including the fact that she must succeed their business and she also must marry a person who she doesn't even love.

But she made up her mind; she's going back no matter what. Hoping that Ronan wouldn't know about her leaving Candara Mansion; she may feel guilty leaving all of a sudden but she must face the truth that the person she love don't love her back. But she didn't want to go unless her Aunt Bell doesn't know.

While she was on her way back to Candara's Mansion, she saw Ronan's limo and it was raining, Poor Arme, she's not even holding an umbrella covering her from the rain but she didn't also want to ride the limo in case of Ronan's offer. So she just went on walking until the limo pass and she hid herself in a telephone pole.

"_I hope tomorrow I would be gone"_

When Arme got home, Ronan was worried about Arme because she was dripping wet! But Arme felt sick and told Ronan that she's tried and needs to rest. Ronan offered her to walk her to her room but she denied his offer.

"Hey Arme, I need to tell you something."

"Not now Ron"

Along the way to her room, she saw Ms. Aze along the hallway.

"Young Mistress, why are you dripping wet?"

"It's nothing Ms. Aze"

Ms. Aze tried to carry her until she reached her bedroom, when they arrived, Ms. Aze went to get some hot water and towel and she also told Yzabella about what happened.

Aze knocks

"Lady Bell, Arme has a fever; she was dripping wet when I saw her"

"Get some hot water and towel, I will be waiting in her bedroom, make it quick!"

"Yes my lady"

When she blows in the room, she immediately opened the door and came to see Arme but she was on the bed really sick. Then Arme opened her mouth and talk…

"Aunt---Bella?"

"Hannah--- what happened to you?"

"You knew my name?"

"That's not important, what is important now is you recover now"

"This is more important Aunt Bell"

"I'm going back to Japan"

'What? Why?"

"I got my memory back and I want to come back to my family"

"But Arme, does Ronan know about this?"

"You can't tell him, Aunt Bell"

"But when are you going?"

"Tomorrow morning; I hope you could help me Aunt Bell"

"Fine, but promise me you'll call me"

"Yes"

That night, Yzabella ordered Aze to book a flight for Hannah early in the morning. Her flight was book at six a.m. in the morning and Ronan must be sleeping in that time, but he seems to wake up early, but when he wakes up he didn't see Arme anymore. He immediately went to Yzabella and she told him everything.

Ronan tries to catch up to her flight but when he arrived at the airport, she has already checked in, Ronan didn't even had the chance to say his true feeling to her.

When Ronan arrived at home, Aze hand him the letter and he started to read it.

_To my dearest Ronan Andrew,_

_I'm sorry for leaving all of a sudden; I didn't tell you that I'm going all this way because I didn't want you to be worried. I left to become who I really am; thank you for the past time you have shared with me. Tell Elesis my thanks, because of her my whole memory came back; I'm sorry that I broke my promises with you. I just need to find my own self; you change so much in me, I learned to love again thanks to the person I love most. I am terribly sorry for not saying any word when I came to leave, please don't search for me because I know you will. You know that I will always be thinking of you, don't think that you're nothing to me but you're in fact the person I love most. Thank you so much for everything, I love you and goodbye._

_Hannah_

"_Why does she needs to leave me?!"_

ONE WEEK LATER…

Japan is where Arme was born but her real name is Hannah Michelle Clarisse Corbel, finally for almost five years, she's back!

When Arme was on her way to her mansion, she was surprise to see many changes; their mansion was a lot bigger than before! But what surprise everybody was seeing her back. From the gate house, the guard was amazed to see the young mistress. He immediately reported to the main gate and it was big news for everybody.

"She's back!" Mr. Hanazawa said.

"Really? Is she really here?" Jin said.

Jin is Hannah's adopted brother. Jin loves her little sister, but when her sister decided to move out of their mansion he supported her little sister's decision. Hearing that her sister is back makes him really happy!

"Mom! She's back!"

All were prepared for her arrival, chefs were ask to cook her favorite dishes, maids were ask to clean every corner of her room not even one mess will be seen and guards were ask to stay in every corner of the mansion.

Arriving at the mansion, Jin was waiting in the main entrance of the gate. He was really excited that he run to lift her sister with joy.

"I can't believe that you're here again!"

"Calm down Jin, you're exaggerating!"

"You haven't changed one bit! You're still may little sister!"

"Mom! I missed you!" she hugs her mom tightly

"I missed you to Hannah"

"I bet father's at work again"

"You guess right sis"

"Does he even stop to be with you two?"

Hannah sighed. She was happy being in her own home but still missing Ronan was her biggest regret. Even thou she texts Bell all the time.

After they ate, Hannah told whole story to her mother and her brother.

"So where did you go?"

"I went to Las Vegas in USA. I learned to work with my own hands and earned money with these hands also! It was really fascinating mom! I was able to study also and became popular too! I became the team captain of the national skaters of our school. But the same time that I had these I met a man who I will----"

The door was opened and Mr. Hanazawa entered the room delivering the message of Albert.

"Young Mistress, your father is back, she asks you to come to the library."

"Okay--- thanks!"

"You're dead sis!" Jin laughed.

"Shut up Jin!"

"Guys--- don't fight, okay?!"

"Yes--- mom"

When Arme opened the door her father was sitting in the couch and was glaring at her.

"Hey dad! How's it going?"

"Don't 'Hey dad!' me, you brat!"

"Argh----"

"Hannah--- since you have returned let me give you a welcome ball, you're almost twenty years old."

"And so?"

"Since it was almost five years that I let you be yourself it's time for you to give this company a chance"

"On your twentieth birthday you will have the power to succeed me and our company."

"And as my successor you need to prepare for all of it and marry our alliance's son."

"But dad! Jin is there! He could be your successor!" Hannah yelled

"No buts Hannah! You are going to do as I say! Understood?!" his father stands up and turned his back.

"You may go now"

Unfair! This is unfair for Hannah, marrying someone who he doesn't even know! But it is for her good and for the good of her people.

Hannah went to her room and slams the door! Hannah didn't even have the chance to say something right in front of her father, but Jin is always right by her side. He won't leave Hannah alone, he maybe not the chosen successor but still his Jin, Hannah's brother.

It was almost half of a year since Hannah left Candara household. But Ronan still can't believe that Hannah left him alone. He can't even step outside of his room, always locking his self in his room.

"Ronan, get up! Have your breakfast!"

"Don't be silly Margareth! It's Saturday!"

"I know its Saturday; you're being ridiculous to yourself! Get up!"

Elesis stretch out his comforter. And Ronan was a mess!

"What do you think you are doing to yourself?! Are you going crazy?!" she said.

"Get up now and face Amy she needs to talk to you"

"Tell her I don't want! I'm not in the mood to talk"

"You're always like this! Do you think Arme would love what you are doing to yourself?"

"Stop saying that!"

"No! I'll keep on saying it unless you do something about yourself!"

"No way!"

"Alright! Fine, Ms. Aze could you please bring that in?"

"Hey--- what is she going to bring in?"

Elesis opened the pitcher and started to pour it onto Ronan. He was like a dog that was able to take a shower in no time.

"Hey what do you think you're doing?!"

"It's because you won't get up!"

"Alright--- I'm up!"

Elesis went out of his room and spoke to Amy.

"This is unreasonable! Iyyh!!!!!"

"What happened to you?"

"What's wrong with that guy! Ever since Arme went away he became like this! I can't believe him!"

"Elesis don't be harsh to him, he's just in the state of missing someone."

"But"

"Just try to understand him, okay?

Elesis thought wahat Amy said, but Ronan still isn't happy unless Arme would come back. All of them were really worried about him; he won't even eat unless his father told so, maybe he just wants Arme back, but how?!

A week later, an invitation from Japan came and it was an invitation for the twentieth birthday of Hannah Corbel, but Candara still needs to travel from Las Vegas to Japan.

"Bella, Ms. Aze to pack up our things and we're going to go to Japan"

"Why?"

"We're attending the twentieth birthday of Ronan's fiancée"

"My what?!"

"Your fiancée, and you must come!"

"Do we really need to come?"

"Of course"

Candara family flew for Japan, when they arrived at the airport, Albert's secretary was there to fetch them. Along the way to Luxurious Corbel, Ronan sits in a corner of their limousine waiting for him to finally meet the lady who tries to ruin his life.

Finally they arrived at the hotel. The guard opened the door and greeted them.

"Good afternoon Sir, you must be Mr. Candara welcome to Luxurious Corbel"

"Good afternoon"

"Sir, please follow me"

"Dad, can I just stay here while you attend that party?"

"No, you'll come with us"

"But---"

"No buts Ronan, how many times do I have to tell you this?!"

Ronan bow down his head and mumbled. When they reached their suite, Ronan and Elesis immediately got changed and waited in the lobby.

While waiting in the lobby, Ronan got a chance to read a pamphlet.


	5. FOUR

FOUR

**

* * *

CORBEL'S SUCCESSOR IS BACK**

Few months ago, Mr. Albert Corbel was ready to face her daughter to her reality, being the heir and the successor of the Corbel Group is though work for her. They say that the young lady is ahead of everyone, an intelligent and a diligent person. Every guy in the town wants to meet the mistress but the Corbel family said that the young mistress is to marry their alliance company. On her twentieth birthday young mistress Hannah Michelle Clarisse Corbel, comes with pride to prove that her father chose the right successor. This is her comeback together with their great announcement, come and join Corbel family at Corbel Mansion on her welcome ball.

* * *

"Ronan, what's that?"

"It's nothing" Ronan hid the pamphlet

"Okay--- Come on Dad and Mom's waiting"

"Okay"

Along the way to Corbel's Mansion, everyone was quite. Ronan and Elesis sat together, and after few minutes from the hotel they arrived at the mansion.

"Good evening, invitation please"

"I'm Alfred Candara"

"Oh I'm sorry Mr. Candara please follow me."

Ms. Clements led the way to their table. When Albert went to their table and greeted them.

"Alfred!" he said.

"I'm glad that you came to my daughter's party!"

"I won't miss my future daughter-in-law's twentieth birthday."

"Albert I came with Yzabella together with our children, this is Ronan and Elesis."

"Oh--- Bella, you came"

"Do you want to see Elisa?" he added

"Can I?" she laughed.

"So, I'm glad that you came Ronan and Elesis"

"Our pleasure, uncle"

Ms. Clements was ordered to call Elisa and Jin.

"Albert?" Elisa said.

Yzabella hugs her.

"Elisa!!!! I've missed you!"

"How are you Bella?"

"I'm fine, this is my daughter Elesis and my son Ronan"

"Oh--- I haven't seen Ronan since he was three years old."

"By the way, this is my son Jin" she added

"And where is the birthday celebrant?"

"She'll be ready in no time"

"I'm excited to see her; she grows in such a beautiful lady now"

Elisa sat down beside them and Jin sat down beside Elesis.

"Hi, I'm Jin Vincent; Hannah's older brother"

"I'm Elesis Margareth, please to meet you"

Jin looked at Ronan and made a glare but immediately took it off.

"Master, young mistress is ready" Ms. Clements said.

"Okay"

Mr. Corbel steps on the stage of the pavilion and introduces her daughter.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm delighted to welcome you to my daughter's welcome and twentieth birthday. As you know, my daughter took five years and now she has return with open heart and mind to succeed Corbel Group. And as she return may we welcome her, Hannah Michelle Clarisse Corbel"

Hannah steps down the stairs and saw everyone. Ronan was in gaze to see that the Hannah that his to marry is the person he loved all along…

She took the microphone to her father and made her speech.

"Good evening everyone, thank you for coming and celebrating my birthday with me, Five years; Five years had passed since I was gone and to see many changes here in Corbel mansion was great. I was really thankful that I came to USA. Because USA is where I found something really important to me, but when I decided to come back to Tokyo, I had a second thought because coming back is to face a great responsibility but as I return, I was again Hannah Michelle Clarisse Corbel: heir and successor of Corbel Group" she said.

Everyone clapped. Hannah not noticing that Ronan was there is still having a beautiful smile on her face; saw her cousin.

Hannah steps down on the stage and went to see his cousin.

"Lass!" Hannah tapped him

"Hannah! You're back"

"How are you?"

"I'm fine, I've missed you"

"Me too" Lass said.

Seeing Hannah hugs Lass makes Ronan feel jealous. Albert called the attention of the celebrant and she came to the table with Lass.

"Yes dad?"

"Hannah this is---"

"This is Aunt Bella, Uncle Alfred, Elesis and oh--- Ronan"

"You know them all?"

"Of course, I went to Las Vegas, don't you remember"

Ronan went beside her and hugs her tightly.

"Hey Ron, have you missed me that much?"

He didn't answer but Hannah pushed him away.

"Hannah, don't be harsh to your fiancée"

"What? My what?!"

"Ronan is your fiancée, don't you know that?"

"Didn't you tell her Yzabella"

"How am I supposed to tell her."

"So all along my fiancée is RONAN! You didn't even tell me!"

When Hannah heard this, she run off to her room and he followed her, but he didn't see her off. Ronan didn't know which room she went in. When suddenly he heard a clattering sound; he tried to open the door where he heard the sound but the door was lock. Then he knocks and inquired if there was someone inside.

"Hello? Are you there?"

But Hannah was still in the midst of her tears that she can't face Ronan; she can't even explain why she was crying.

"If someone is there, I'll leave a handkerchief here, just in case you need it."

Hannah thought that Ronan had left so she slightly opened the door but surprisingly she saw Ronan. Hannah tried to shut the door but it was too late for it, Ronan pushed the door and held Hannah's arm.

"Arme, why are you doing this to me?"

"Don't act as if you know me that much!"

"Why did you leave me so sudden?"

"That's none of your business!"

"Of course it does--- because"

"Because what?!"

"Because---"

"You're going crazy, let me go!"

Hannah run off while crying, some maids saw her; when Hannah arrived at the door of her room, she harshly pulled the door and slam it back; she started crying again and felt like she was so miserable.

"_Why couldn't I forget about Ronan?"_

"_And even worst, being him as my fiancée; this is ridiculous!"_

After a moment, Ronan and his family went back to the hotel; Ronan directly went to his room and shut the door. He lies in his bed and thinks.

"_Why did Arme do such thing to me?" he felt depressed._

Ronan fell fast asleep, while back at the Corbel's mansion; Hannah was already sleeping; she was able to drink some peels to make her fast asleep.

The party was a disaster for Hannah but not for the quest who did enjoy the foods. When Jin knew that her sister was crying, he couldn't do anything for her this time but at least tomorrow morning he could give her some comfort and hug her for a moment.

The next morning came, Hannah woke up late. It was already ten a.m. in the morning. When she went down to the living room, she saw Ronan right next to her auntie. She saw them and she just planned to step backwards but Jin saw her.

"Why don't you just face the reality lil' sis; we both know that you love him that much that's why you wanted him back in your life again."

"He can't! No, not this time; I knew he love somebody else, so why waste my time to a person who doesn't even love me back."

"It doesn't make sense, just step forward and greet him casually"

Finally Hannah took her brother's advice.

"Good morning Aunt Bella--- Mom…"

"Good morning Arme"

"I'm sorry Aunt Bella--- I'm no longer Arme, can you just call me Hannah?"

"Sure"

"Hannah, aren't you going to greet your fiancée?"

Hannah tried to make an excuse for her to avoid Ronan.

"Mom, I'm sorry; I have lots of things I have to do, but if you ever need something you may ask for me in the garden"

When Hannah turned her back she really want to hit herself for being so rude but she doesn't have any choice but to make an excuse because she needs to. She thought that being with Ronan will make her feel uneasy so she did that kind of thing. As you know, she loves Ronan so much that she felt so much pain.

"Hannah!" Ronan called.

Hannah tries to walks faster but Ronan still tries to call her attention.

"Hannah, talk to me?!" he yelled.

When Ronan had the chance to catch her up, he suddenly pulled Hannah closer to him and kissed her. Hannah was shocked and slapped him.

"Are you insane?! You're so unreasonable!"

"Maybe I am unreasonable but I'm madly and insanely in love with you!"

"You really are unreasonable! I don't have time to talk to a person who has an unreasonable mind!"

When Hannah turned her back; Ronan yelled.

"I LOVE YOU ALL ALONG! Can't you just believe me just this once?"

Hannah turned her back again and began to speak with Ronan.

"You truly are insane! Are you serious? Do you know what you are talking about? How can I believe such unreasonable reason if I heard with my own ears the confession between the man I love and my best friend! Do you think I won't be in pain?! And now you are telling me that you LOVE ME?! You're crazy!"

"What? I did what?!" Ronan was surprised.

"I didn't do that kind of thing; I never confessed to your best friend! Lire is just my friend! You're the one who's important to me!"

"But--- I heard all you said"

"That's ridiculous! I was just asking her some advices! That wasn't a confession! It's just my preparation for proposing to you!"

"Preparation? Proposing? You've got to be kidding, you don't even know that much, and if you didn't know that you have a fiancée then you still plan to marry me! Just because you just heard that I'm your fiancée now and now you stand right in front of me saying that you love me?! You are really insane! You are locking me in pain!"

"That's not true!"

"Stop telling lies! This conversation isn't getting any longer. Get out of my sight!"

"I said get out of my sight!"

"Hannah!" Ronan hugs her tightly.

"Let go of me!"

"Believe me, just this once"

He hugged Hannah so tightly and Hannah hugged him back, she regained her trust and faith with Ronan.

"Ronan, I really do love you"

"I love you more" Ronan wipe Hannah's tears.

"You do believe me, do you?"

"Yes" Hannah smiled and hugged him tightly

ONE WEEK AFTER; Ronan was on this way to Corbel mansion; he was bringing a bouquet of violet roses: Hannah's favorite.

When Ronan arrived at the mansion, he saw Hannah walking towards the garden. He immediately steps out of his car and run towards her.

"Morning sweetheart!" he winked and passed her the bouquet.

"Huh? Sweetheart?" she laughed.

She stared at the bouquet and begun to ask why he knew her favorite.

"How did you know?"

"Jin"

"Thanks" she felt really happy and walks ahead again.

"By the way, if you don't like me calling you sweetheart you might consider sweet-cake" he winked.

"Idiot!" she laughed and hit him with the book she was holding but she was just kidding.

She continuously walks and began to talk again.

"Sweetheart can be acceptable" she giggled.

When they were in the garden, Hannah sat in the garden bench and continuously reads her book and she was sitting with Ron with his arms stretch out to Hannah.

"What are you reading?" He folded the book in. He held his breath and breathes out as he continuous to speak.

"The book I gave to you--- It's a series right? Did you love it that much?"

"Shhhhh--- try not to disturb"

"What book is your favorite then?"

Hannah's mother came and asks Ronan to stay for the evening and eat dinner with them because suppose to be the Candara family will stay for a vacation.

"Ron, can you stay for dinner?"

"Sure auntie"

She walks away with a smile.

"_I really think they suit each other well" _she said to herself.

"Sweetheart can you lean to me?"

"Sweetheart you're face" she laughed and winked.

She suddenly leans to him and went fast asleep. Ronan put his down and stare at her beautiful face. He wanted to kiss her lips so torridly but he began to feel uneasy.

Ronan waked her up and told that it's time for dinner so she must take a shower and prepare for dinner.

She rushed to her room and left Ronan in the garden. While changing into a nice dress for dinner she keeps on giggling because she saw Ronan staring at her. Actually Hannah was peeking and not sleeping.

She pulled out all her dress and picked out one but it seems that she can't like anything. She pulled out her cabinet and saw her favorite dress.

"_This is the one!"_

After changing she rushed to the dinning table and saw everyone.

"Evening" she said with a big smile on her face.

"You look dazzling Hannah" Yzabella said.

"Thanks Auntie"

After the dinner everyone slept early. But unusual to see that Ronan can't sleep but he can't help but to think of his soon-to-wife.


	6. FIVE

FIVE

On a Sunday, Hannah was on her way to go to their mall when she saw Lass on a café and invited him to join her in.

When they arrived at the mall, Hannah was about to walk inside but she suddenly saw Ronan with Elesis. Elesis began to call Hannah as she also saw her.

"Hannah!"

Elesis and Ronan got closer to her.

"Good morning, go shopping?"

"Yep, plan to suggest any shop?"

"Try El'sa boutique"

"Is it really that known?" she joked.

"Of course it's my mom's"

"Really?!"

"That's why you're gorgeous! Come with me later okay? Tour me around"

"Sure"

"By the way, who's he?" Elesis said.

"You're boyfriend?" she made a fuss out of it so that Ronan would be jealous but she was just kidding around.

"Boyfriend?" he was in shock

"Of course not--- he's my one and only cousin--- mother's side"

"Ohh--- I see" Elesis said.

"I'm Elesis and this is my bother--- Ronan: Hannah's future husband"

"Elesis!" Ronan said.

"Its fine, it's true. Right Hannah?"

Hannah didn't answer her. Lass begun to introduce himself to them…

"I'm Kevin Lass Corbel, I'm used to be called Lass" he said.

"Pretty cute name" she winked.

"Okay you two guys stop flirting with each other" she laughed and held her arm to Ronan's.

"Uh! Hannah?!"

"Don't mention" she giggled.

They made a decision to just enjoy each company and group them-selves separately.

"You two enjoy yourselves why I check out your mom's boutique with Lass"

"Sure, no problem"

Hannah together with Ronan went around and tour the whole Corbel mall; they really enjoyed each other's company, actually Hannah really went to shopping, almost ten stores where she picked out her dresses but she didn't went yet to her mother's boutique.

"Want some coffee?"

"Sure" he said.

They went to the famous coffee shop in The Corbel which is Al'candé.

"Do want here? It's the famous coffee shop here in The Corbel because it's my brother's."

"Really? Do you have yours?"

"Actually I don't have but I have this mall"

She smiled and winked at him. They entered the coffee shop and took their sits. The manager came to them with a greeting on his face.

"Good morning, young mistress"

"Good morning Uncle Dave"

"What do you want now young mistress?"

"Hmmm--- let's see… my favorite and for Ronan?" she smiled at him

"Caramel frappe can be fine"

"Okay--- Al'flavor and Caramel frappe… is that it young mistress?"

"And a white-caramel coated cake please"

"Coming up young mistress"

"Thank you Uncle Dave"

He left and they started to have a little conversation for awhile.

"So???" she said.

"What do you want to talk about?" she added.

Ronan held Hannah's hand and started to talk about what happened with them, he actually wanted to have Hannah's chance again; even if he will wait for her in a long will do as long as she gives him a chance.

When Hannah was about to reply… Lass and Elesis came saying that they really enjoyed each other's company. Couldn't you believe a person who's carrying twenty paper bags with her and yet she tells them that she enjoyed. Of course she's going to be.

"So tiring…" Elesis and Lass sat down.

"Of course, you will get tried; seeing twenty paper bags who's going to tell that you've got a lot of energy left" Hannah said laughed.

"Hey Hannah, you told me that you're going to show El'sa boutique to me"

"Of course I will"

"Want some drinks?" she added

The manager came back carrying their orders and they also ordered for another drinks for Elesis and Lass.

"Young mistress--- here's your orders"

"Thanks Uncle Dave!"

"Uncle Dave, same order please" Lass said.

"Yes young master"

It was pass one p.m. since they finish their conversation and Hannah made her promise that she was going to show her the boutique.

"Here we go"

"Wow! A lot bigger!"

"Of course my mom owns it"

"Wanna check out?" she added

"Sure!"

They went inside and all the employees of El'sa greeted them. The manager of the boutique was Ms. Young.

"Good afternoon young mistress, do you want some dress? What occasion?" she said.

"Good afternoon Ms. Young"

"This is my friend--- Elesis, my fiancée--- Ronan, and of course my lovable cousin--- Lass" she continued.

"Do you want any dress?"

"Do something for Elesis, Ms. Young"

"And for you young mistress?"

"The usual can be done for me"

"Give me ten minutes to design all of my clothes then I'll give it to you all--- then I'll give you two hours to prepare. Is that okay?"

"Yes my lady" she bowed.

Hannah was handed with a pen and paper and sat down on the chair and began to draw. She started with casual down to the gowns.

"What is she trying to do Ms. Young?"

Ronan was just sitting on the couch and he was just watching all of what was happening while her sister keeps on questioning what Hannah was doing.

"Actually and Obviously, Miss Hannah is the designer of this boutique, she can create a dozen of designs in just five minutes and that means she can create twice a dozen in just ten minutes, that's her ability."

"That's amazing!"

"Then what is two hours all about?" She added.

"Two hours is their limit to create the clothes that were design by Hannah that includes measuring her sizes. But obviously she really doesn't need measuring because every now and then she is being measured by the measuring machine." Lass explain.

"Pretty cool. Huh!"

"So--- you don't know her that much…" Lass said.

"Of course I don't--- I'm just starting to be sister to her"

Lass laughed and after that very minute; Hannah was done with her designs. She sat down beside Ronan and lean on him. She began to stand up once again and chooses dress for Elesis.

"This one fits you. Red and yellow matches you most"

"Really?"

"Yep" She put the clothes on the clothes line and passed it to their staff.

Elesis started to fit all Hannah picked for her. She was amazed that she came to that shop and got the chance to know Hannah's very own talent.

"This is amazing. What's next?"

"Half an hour left everybody" She voice out.

After Elesis was done fitting she also sat down the couch and was ready to go home because she already had free five paper bags full of clothes that were personally design by Elisa and Hannah.

Hannah was just waiting for everybody to finish so that she can leave early.

IT WAS ALMOST HALF AN HOUR; and there is only two minutes left when all her crews and staff finished what she asks them to do.

Hannah checked them all and congratulated them for a job well done. They made it again in time and there were thirty designs that she ordered them to fix and arrange.

"Great job again guys"

"Thank you Ms. Hannah, come back again with your friends"

"Sure, Ms. Young"

Passed seven in the evening when they all got home. Hannah told Lass to just stay in the mansion until his parents come home from Hawaii.

The next day; Ronan went early to the flower boutique to order a dozen of flowers for Hannah and a bouquet of violet roses for her. He arrived at home and went directly to her room and greeted him a happy morning.

"What's the occasion?"

"Nothing really---"

"You sure?"

"It's just September 23"

"Are you sure?" She looked at the calendar and she did saw that today was the date Ronan just said, she smiled and greeted him the right greeting…

"Happy Anniversary" she kissed Ron in his cheeks.

"I'm glad you didn't forget"

"Of course—it's the day when you and I met in the first place" she said gladly.

They went down and saw everybody gathered in the living room except Elesis, Jin and Lass. They are in the swimming pool area.

Ronan and Hannah went down and greeted them a happy morning. Hannah put the flowers in a vase and displays it in her room, after displaying it her room; she immediately grabs Ron's arm and pulled him into the swimming area.

She stops and she sees Elesis swimming. She immediately pulled Ronan and makes him sit on the bench.

"Hannah, aren't you going to swim?"

She took off her clothes. Everybody was shocked. Including her brother who never sees her sister's body since she was 14 years old, sounds funny right? But she really is gorgeous!

"Whohoh! Nice body sis!" he laughed.

"Shut up Jin!"

She dives in and glides so smoothly. Ronan can't take his eyes off her. My Gosh! She really is a beauty you can't miss!

"Wanna compete with me my dear brother?"

"Nope sis, I know you will beat me up"

"Of course" She smiled

She glides back to them and stops in the corner, she asks Ronan to grab the towel and pass it on to her. And she began to start a conversation…

"So my dear cousin, which university should you be in?"

"Seika University should be fine" she smirked

"And for my dear brother?"

"It's just the same my dear little sister"

They all started to laugh and have fun with each others' company.

"Hannah, can my brother and I attend the same university as you? Please?" Elesis asked.

"Sure--- Seika University is the finest. That would be the best choice"

"So when will we start enrolling?"

"It's almost the end of September so we could rush in for the second semester. Tomorrow"

"Sure, did you two guys already enrolled in?"

"Of course, our first semester is finally over--- what course would you be in Elesis?"

"Culinary should be fine since I like cooking all along…"

"That would be fine since Lass has the same course he can help you out."

"That's great"

"How about my dearest sister, Are you going to take up fashion desgning or are you going to follow HIS orders?"

"Orders" she felt upset saying the truth

Dinner was served and everybody was pleased to see the food that was just served.

"Eat up everybody" Albert said.

"So Hannah, did you already made up your mind?"

"About what dad" She slightly puts the food inside her mouth and chews it slowly.

"You're marriage with Ronan for next year? Have you decided it yet?"

She stood up and excuses herself for being rude but she can't still accept that fact…

"Excuse me--- everyone, I'm done here" she wipes her face with her table napkin and leaves

"Hannah, come back here" Albert said

"Its fine Uncle Albert, I think she isn't ready yet"

Hannah went to their terrace and started to fell in tears. Ronan followed her and tried to cheer her up but it was no use since their parents decided on it long time ago.

"If you don't want to marry me its fine with me as long as you're happy"

"That's not it Ron, I'm just adjusting with the fact"

"But you look so upset"

"I'm upset--- Yes, but because my only choice is to marry you because of what they decided. The near fact that I really wanted to marry you is true but I wanted it with my own decision."

Ronan hugs her tightly from the back and said… "I wanted you for life"

"Me too Ron, but not now, can you wait?"

"If I will wait for the person I love most, I will" he smiled and kissed her in her cheeks.

The next day, Jin and Lass had already left; Ronan, Hannah and Elesis were just off to go to school. Arriving at the school grounds, everyone was pleased to see the beauty of the heiress.

"Good morning young mistress" they said but she just smiled at everyone.

"Oh My GOD! Did you just see her smile! She's such a beauty!" the guy from their back said.

She keeps on smiling while walking towards the administrator's office.

After that day, everyone had the chance to buy their things for school; Hannah also had the chance to but her new car.

Arriving at the mansion; Elesis saw Hannah stepping out of her NEW car. She immediately called his brother. Hannah was holding lots of paper bags when he suddenly drops one of them, she was nearly to death because she slip into the stairs. Good thing that Ronan was able to catch her.

"Thanks a lot"

"Sweetheart?" He laughed

"Sweetheart" She winked.

"Mind if I help you in?"

"Sure"

"Nice car" he said.

Peeking; Elesis saw her blushing. When she turned her back she saw Lass behind her. It was a good thing that she wasn't able to scream but she was really in shock. She started to laugh because Lass' expression was furious because he taught that she was going to scream in shock.

"Hey, why are you laughing?"

"Why do you think you're at my back! You scared me to death!"

"Then why do you keep laughing?"

"It's because of your funny expression!"

Lass turned his back and walk forward. Elesis frowned as she saw Lass turning from his back…

"Hey! Wait for me!"

"Yeah right!" he smiled as he waits for Elesis

"Don't you think they make a good couple?"

"They do"

Jin went to her sister and was excited to tell her that it was almost the end of the break and it's the beginning of the second semester.

"Hey sis, you told me that you're going to take the COURSE up?"

"Of course, Dad's orders"

"You told me that you wanted----" before he ended his sentence, Hannah covers his mouth

"Shut up Jin!" She glared at him.

Dinner came, but Hannah didn't come to eat and her mother just brought up her some snacks. Hannah was doing some designs on her laptop. When Elisa sat down beside her, she saw Hannah's photo-shop full of her own designs. She didn't know that her daughter wanted to do the same thing she's doing.

"Is this really what you truly wanted?"

"Impossible for me" She said while drinking her juice.

"I'm sorry Hannah, you have to do you don't even want"

Hannah felt sleepy so her mother just left her and switch off everything.

Morning came, and due to their first day, everyone's settled to go to school. Hannah and Ron set off first using Hannah's car. Jin left after them and Elesis together with Lass set off last.

Arriving at the school gate; Hannah was still stared by everybody. Stepping out of the car, walking towards her classroom, she bumped onto someone and was almost fell but she was catch on her waist by the person she bumps in.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to" he said.

Hannah gasped as she sees the person who he bumped. As she rises her head up she saw the person who she left years ago.

The gentleman stands her off quickly and hugs her tightly.

"Hannah, I've missed you" when he said that, everybody started to stare at him and Hannah.

"Ryou, is that you?"

"Yeah, I'm glad you remember me still"

Hannah stared at him and suddenly felt like blushing. Well, actually she's a bit nervous. Holding Ron's hands, she felt like sweating a lot!

"Sorry, I can't talk to you now, please can you move aside?"

"Hannah, you have lots of time, come with me" he grab Hannah's arm.

"Hey, stop it! Let me go!"

Ronan move aside and gave him a punch! As hard as he could!

"Can't you hear her? She told you to let go!"

Ryou stood up and punch him back! Oh My God! He just punched him! Ouch!

"Who are you to meddle?!"

"I'm her---"

"He's my boyfriend and his also my fiancée! So can you please stop this and move aside!" She shouted as they began to stop fighting.

Ryou began to stare at her and kept quite. He moved aside and just kept quite at one side. He felt embarrassed at what happened.

After school; everyone went to The Corbel to have lunch. They went to shop, speaking of which; Ronan, back then was jealous of how Hannah stare at him. He didn't even say anything after that incident.

At the mansion, dinner time; everyone was serious about telling the whole Japan about Ron and Hannah's wedding, so Albert decided to formally announce their engagement at the anniversary party of Corbel Corporation.

"By the way Hannah, on the seventh day of February is your engagement party with Ronan"

"Okay" She smiled without any hesitation.

"It seems that you already made up your mind Hannah?"

"Yes daddy, but one condition"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Allow me to take up what course I want after I graduated this term you wanted me to finish."

"That will be fine"

"So Hannah, it's settled… So when do you want to get married?" Jin said

"Next year would be fine."

"Is that alright with you Ron?" Elisa said.

"Of course Aunt Elisa"

After Dinner, Ronan walked Hannah to her room. When Hannah was about to enter her room; Ronan held her hands and said…

"I'm glad you decided to marry me…"

"It's because you loved me so much and it's more than enough for me to decided what I truly wanted"

Ronan hug her tightly

"Thank you for everything Hannah---- for being Arme---- for being there for me---- for letting me love you."

"Thank you for loving me Ron, I love you too"

"I love you most Hannah"

They noticed that somebody's watching them and they began to feel embarrassed. The maids got back to their chores and Ronan released Hannah.

"Goodnight Hannah"

"Thanks Ron"

Morning came; everyone was settled to go to school except for Hannah. Everyone was worried so Elesis together with Ms. Chiu went to her room.

Entering her room, Elesis saw Hannah lying down across her bed; she was sweating a lot… Elesis tried to wake her up but she was like deep to down in her sleep.

"Hannah? Hannah? Wake up?!" she was tapping Hannah's cheeks but Hannah wouldn't wake up.

"Ms. Chiu get Ron. Tell the driver to get the car, will bring her to the hospital"

"Yes young mistress" she directly when to the living room and called for them.


	7. SIX

SIX

Ronan carried Hannah down to the car and drove her off to the hospital. Everyone was worried about what happened to her; her parents did want to fly back to Japan but can't because of their urgent meetings.

An hour has passed but still Hannah's still in the emergency room; Ronan can't calm his self. When one of the nurses went out, Ms. Chiu asks the nurse what happened to her but she didn't answer.

Three hours have passed, the doctor went out of the room and one of them spoke to Ms. Chiu. She told her that Hannah lost her consciousness because of water lost in her body but she was already okay.

She was moved out to bring her to her room.

Everyone went to her room and checked her condition. Then Elesis began to talk…

"I'm---- I idolize her so much"

"Huh?!" Lass said.

"She is strong no matter how much or how many struggles come to her. She can survive from every trial she face, including this, so don't worry so much guys. She'll be fine"

Ms. Chiu called Hannah's parents to tell them that she is already okay. Ms. Chiu suggests that everyone would take their lunch first, but Ronan told them to go ahead of him and he'll be the one to stay beside Hannah.

When they left; Hannah started to regain her consciousness and opened her eyes. She saw Ronan and Nobody else.

"Ro---nan?"

"Hannah you're awake"

"What happened?"

Ronan didn't know what to say to her, he felt blanked minded.

"Ron, are you alright?" she said.

"Ron?!" she repeated as Ron blinked his eye.

Ronan was shocked and just smiled at her. When evening came, Ronan and Hannah were still enjoying their little conversation when everyone came back.

They were happy to see that Hannah was awake. Her brothers got closer to her; Jin held her sister's hand and told her to be healthy always.

"Hannah, be fine, okay?"

"I'm fine Jin, and besides I'm already healthy"

"Is being healthy and being inside the hospital, the same?"

"Nah! Don't bother Jin. Look she's healthier than she looks" Lass said. Everyone smiled and laughed.

"Can I already go home?"

"Not yet young mistress"

"But--- can't I rest at home?"

"Of course you can, right Ms. Chiu?"

She smiled and said…

"Ok guys, she can go home"

Ms. Chiu immediately paid Hannah's fees and Elesis help her change into a nice casual dress. They drove her home, arriving home, Ronan saw Ryou.

He held the car wheel tightly. When they step out of the car, Ryou was holding a bouquet of flowers; everybody went ahead of them. Hannah and Ronan stayed at the main door to talk to him.

"Hannah, they told me you were sent to the hospital" Ryou said.

"Are you alright? Does something hurt?" he added.

"Stop it Ryou! Don't you think you're over re-acting?"

Ryou felt embarrassed at what Hannah told him. Ronan felt relieved at what she said.

"Ron, come on" Hannah said.

"By the way, Ron and I will get married soon, so don't mess with me anymore?! Understand?!" she added.

Ryou walked away and drove off with his car. Ryou was really embarrassed in whatever Hannah said.

"_She changed"_

Hannah went in the garden and sat down on the bench, Ronan sat with her.

"Ron--- I'm glad I met you"

"Me too" He smiled.

"Ron--- why do you love me so much?"

"Do I?" he joked.

"I'm serious"

"It's because you saw me in my weakness and in my strongest points"

"Me too"

Early in the morning, Hannah was in the music room. She stared at the grand piano and the violin she longed for. She sat down the chair and started to push one key from the piano.

She played Chopin…

Lass woke up… He followed the sound of the music… He saw Hannah sitting in front of the piano and was playing Chopin… He entered the room silently so that he can't interrupt to Hannah's music.

She was humming…

"_hmmm….lalala………….hhmmmhumm…" _she was near to end her piece when she saw Lass.

"Hey, you're here?"

"It's been so long since you played this piece"

"Yeah…"

"Hannah, can you sing my favorite song?"

"Now?"

"Can you?"

"Sure"

"_I was standing in the dark…_

_Waiting for you and the last piece_

_Of light…_

_I was standing in the dark side…_

_Waiting for a million light_

_Across mine, across mine_

_She recalled everything…_

_Including the days you suffered_

_With me…_

_I was strong enough to be here with you…_

_I was weak enough to fight for you…_

_And it's wrong to say that I was…_

_Standing right beside you in the middle…_

_I was wrong to let you be with me…_

_You just suffered across here with me…_

_Piece of light…_

_I wanted to touch you with my life_

_Bear with me, a long journey_

_Be with me along a journey_

_Piece of light, of light, of light_

_And I, was wrong to let you be with me_

_You just suffered a long journey_

_A long journey"_

"Thanks Hannah"

"Welcome"

They stand up and moved out the room, Hannah closed the door and walk back to her bedroom.

When she was about to enter her room, she thought of coming to Ron's room first.

She entered his room but coincidentally she saw Ron awake.

"Ron?"

"Hannah… Are you the one who was singing last piece of light?"

"Yes—"

Hannah walk towards him but headed into the terrace…

"_I was strong enough to be here with you…_

_I was weak enough to fight for you…"_

Ronan went beside her and hug her tightly…

"Can I sleep here until morning?"

"Sure--- but I won't sleep anymore; I'll just guard you in"

"Thanks" lifting Ron's comforter.

She began sleeping… so soundly…

NINE A.M. IN THE MORNING…

"Hannah wake up"

"Ughhhh…" She said waking herself…

"What's the matter?" she added.

"School?"

"Ahh! I gonna dress up for school. Bye!" she said slamming the door.

Thirty minutes after…

"Guys let's go"

"Let's go guys" Ron said.

Arriving at school, the elite school of Japan; everyone saw the famous teenage lady. They were delighted to see the young mistress. Every gentleman around the corner was into her but unfortunately she already belongs to someone.

"Hannah, We'll see you later. Okay guys?" Elesis said

"Okay, go ahead. Have a nice day. Lass take care of Elesis. Okay?"

"……Ok---ay……"

"Bye-bye" Elesis said walking away with Lass

"Hannah, Ron, I'll go ahead too. Bye"

"Be careful on your way Jin"

"Yes lil' sis"

When Hannah and Ronan were left, they went to their building and everyone greeted them on their way.

"Good morning Hannah-sama" two girls said smiling at her.

"Good morning" she smiled back.

"She smiled! She smiled!" they said.

"Aren't you that popular?" Ron said.

"Are you jealous?"

"Not really" he smirked.

"What's your first subject?"

"Economics, you?"

"Same"

"Ahhh"

They arrived at their first subject and the classes go on for a quite time. They enjoyed school…

AFTER SCHOOL…

"Hey guys, want some drinks? My treat?" Jin said.

"Not in the mood" Hannah said.

"I won't go" Ronan added.

"Then I guess it's the three of us?"

"Sure" both said.

While Hannah and Ronan were in their way home, they were having a little conversation…

"Ron, don't you think my cousin likes her?"

"Who?"

"Your sister…"

"Why did you say so?"

"Look how he looks at her"

"Ahhh…"

"Want to help?"

"On what?"

"I'm going to get them closer"

"How?"

"Park the car, let me drive"

…………………………

"You're ready?"

"Where are we going?"

"To find a way" she winked and drove off

Hannah drove to an unfamiliar place… She turned left when she saw the sign board that says… 'Magic Resort'

When they arrived…

"Here we are"

"What are we doing here?"

"Just come with me"

They entered the resort and went to the reception counter.

"Hi Miss, can I please speak with Thiela?"

"Ms. Thiela is in the spa right now Miss?"

"Hannah… can I come in?"

"Young mistress, you are Ms. Thiela's best friend am I right?"

"Yes" she said smiling.

The receptionist took her and Ronan to the spa salon and they saw Thiela. She was relaxing at that moment went she saw her best friend.

"Hannah? Is that you?"

"Thiela! I've missed you!" She hugged her.

"You didn't even make it to my birthday!" she added.

"I'm sorry Han…"

"By the way… I need your help"

"On what?"

"_Can she move out?" she whispered onto her ears._

"Kyla, can you please go outside?"

"Yes Ms. Thiela"

"Thank you"

"By the way, who's he?"

"He's Ronan Candara, my boyfriend and fiancée"

"Glad to meet you Ronan"

"Nice meeting you Thiela?"

"I'm Thiela Eleanor Vergara"

"So… What I'm I to help you best?"

"I need you to pretend for me"

"Pretend?"

"What do you mean sis?" she added.

"I need you to pretend that you are in love with Lass"

"What?! Are you serious?"

"I am serious; you just need to pretend! I didn't tell you to love him!"

"What for?!"

"Lass is in love with Elesis; Ron's twin, but they wouldn't tell the truth unless force"

"What will I get in exchange?"

"Tsk… Fine! I'll tell Jin to date you!"

"Really?!" she keeps giggling

"Yes. So do it as I say? Okay?!"

"Fine, it's a deal"

Hannah leaned to Ronan…

"_Easy as that" she whispered._

"What if Lass falls in love with me?"

"Crazy brat!" Hannah said

"Spoiled brat!" Thiela said

"Okay guys, can we go now?"

"Fine…" both said.

They went to the parking lot and Hannah drove home, she brought Thiela with her and told her that she must stay with them until the due time.

Arriving at home, they started on what they planned. Hannah know that Lass wouldn't fall in love with her anymore because until now Thiela only loves Jin and Jin feels the same but never said it out loud.

"Are you ready?"

"You can count on me"

When Thiela steps out the car, she saw Jin but she didn't want to let him know she missed him.

"Ms. Chiu tell my ladies' maids to get Thiela's things and put them in her room. Unpack it all"

"Yes young mistress"

"Thiela come with me"

Jin notices that her sister is back for nowhere but she was with her best friend. When Hannah and Thiela were in the tenth grade or they were around thirteen years old, and Lass was in the same age, Jin was the oldest among them.

Lass was in love with Thiela back then but Thiela never did love Lass because in her heart there's only one person to love and that was Jin; but unfortunately Jin didn't have the chance to tell her how he feels towards her. Jin never wanted to hurt Lass just because of Thiela and set asides his feelings for her.

They were in the garden playing cards when Hannah and Ronan arrived with Thiela. They started their plan immediately and make Elesis jealous of her.

"Lass, I've missed you!" Thiela hugs her tightly.

"Thiela?"

"Didn't you miss me?" she said and notices that Jin was staring at her.

"I----"

Thiela moves aside and hugged Jin

"Jin!" she was blushing…

"I've missed you Thiela, long time no see"

"Thanks Jin"

"Lass, who's she?"

"She's Elesis"

"Ahhh… by the way Lass, want to tour me around the mansion? Jin can't help me, Hannah and Ron too… So you can right?"

"Of course, he will. Right Lass?"

"You can come too, Elesis"

Thiela held Lass' hands and started to move around… Elesis was just in their side.

"The mansion's lot bigger now"

"Sure it does"

"So, what changes you now?"

"A lot has changed."

"Want to date me?" Thiela said as Lass was shocked.

"Are you serious?"

"Of course, tomorrow since it's Saturday I'll get up at 9 a.m. so be sure to be ready, okay?! bye" she said without any hesitation.

Thiela went to Hannah's room…

"Han…"

"Thiela, what happened?"

"I got it! I'll date him tomorrow. Be sure to spy on us and be sure to let Elesis come with you. Okay?"

"Is Jin included?"

"He can come if you want"

"Sure"

After their conversation on what will happen to them tomorrow, Thiela went to the garden and saw Jin… She wanted to get closer to him but he was silent and it upsets her that she's doing this to just have a date with him.

"_I wish they would realize soon"_


	8. SEVEN

SEVEN

Thiela didn't want to do it just because she wants Jin to date her but she wants to know the truth if Lass had started to love Elesis.

Thiela started to gaze at Jin again, and Ronan walks towards her side.

"You love him that much, do you?" Ronan said

She was shocked at Ronan and began to reply to his question…

"Indeed, but I guess he doesn't love me back. Jin loves someone else"

"Are you sure?"

"It's written on his face, I can see it"

"Hmmm"

"Do you still want to continue pretending?"

"It's for Lass' sake, and I love Lass as a friend and a brother so I'm really willing to."

"Aren't you going to regret?"

"For the people whom I love most, I'm not going to regret anything"

"Thiela, I'm going to go back now to my room; aren't you going to sleep yet?"

"No, go ahead; not yet sleepy" she smiled.

"Good night! Do your best!"

When Ronan was gone, she turns around seeing Jin in front of her; she didn't know what to feel that time and just remain quiet.

Jin began to told her lots of things starting with…

"So Thie, how are you?"

"I'm fine, Jin"

"Glad to hear"

"How 'bout you… didn't find a girlfriend yet?"

"Actually… I think she's not ready yet"

"But why?"

"It's not really the point that she's not ready but the thing that she's important to me and I don't want to hurt her. And if something like rejecting comes to the point I think I might lose her. I didn't want that, so I can't really tell her the truth."

Thiela began to feel upset as she hears certain things; suddenly tears began to drop on floor, not noticing that Thiela had started to cry.

"Jin, are you happy having a one-sided love?"

"Huh? What do you mean Thie?"

"Actually for what I have heard just now; I am beginning to feel that I can't take it anymore; to tell you the truth, for the past years that I knew you, I've always told myself not to feel this way but it can't be helped… I guess loving a person makes another person go crazy" she cried as she covered her face with her hands.

"I love you so much Jin; and hearing you tell me these things make me feel upset" she still cries…

Jin held her arms and removed tears from her face, Jin rise her head up and stared at her eyes, suddenly Jin kiss her.

"Ahmmm… Jin?"

"I love you Thie"

"Jin, what are you talking about?"

"Thie, I love you; you have to believe me"

Thiela stands up and runs towards the door; she didn't want to believe on what she just heard but it makes her feel at ease and relieve remembering Jin's words.

"Thie, give me a chance to love you" he said standing eight meters away from her.

She didn't reply any word but just walk away; Jin fell down on his knees and started to wonder on what he just told Thiela about.

That very night, Jin talked to her sister about everything; he told everything and not even a single detail was left… He just continues to tell everything…

Hannah was in a cross sitting position on her bed while talking to her brother.

"How come I didn't know all of this?!" she said

"Because I didn't want to tell you cause she's your best friend; I thought that if I tell you everything you would tell her how I feel. I didn't like her to go away from me"

"But haven't you notice for the past years or you're just my stupid numb brother again! For God's sake JIN! My god! Tell her everything, court her! Do everything to make her yours! Except for THAT thing! Understand??"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Don't you have any trust in me?"

"Nah Hannah--- that's not it"

"Nevermind Jin!

"If you can't do it for yourself, do it for THIELA!" she added.

Jin walked towards the door, but before he really steps out… Hannah began to yell at him.

"Fight for what you believe is right! IDIOT!"

"Thanks lil' sis"

Jin began to think about what her sister told her. Gradually that very evening he wasn't able to sleep just because of it, he was worried that if this continues, he might lose her this time.

He got up and went to the kitchen since no one was to be ask to, everybody in the mansion are still asleep; since it was only 3 o'clock in the morning.

He got himself a bottle of milk to make him feel at ease. When he had gotten enough strength he returned to his bedroom and sleep.

EIGHT O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING.

Thiela was already up and she dash to the kitchen to prepare dishes for breakfast.

She saw Chef Kasuga; she is the head chef of Corbel mansion, she knows Thiela because every summer Thiela attends her summer workshops for cooking.

"Chef Kasuga, can you help me cook breakfast for everyone?"

"Of course Lady Thie" she smiled.

An hour after, everything was finished and were ready to serve

"Thank so much Chef Kasuga, just serve it to everyone." She instructed.

"You've gotten so great my lady."

"Thank you Chef" she smiled

Thiela removed her apron and plastic gloves and runs towards the dining room and met everyone.

"Eat well everyone" she smiled.

"Smells good" Lass said.

"Did you this all Chef Kasuga?" Hannah asked her.

"No my lady, Mistress Thiela was the one who made them, I just helped her out"

"Nice work Thie" Hannah smiled at her.

"Ms. Kim, where is my brother?"

"He'll be here soon young mistress"

"Okay"

"Eat well people" Chef Kasuga repeated.

Hannah took her one spoon full of the dish and after she ate, she started to talk and brag.

"So Lass, where do you plan to take Thie?"

"Mall?"

"That's a great idea"

"How 'bout you? Aren't you going to have a date with Ron?"

"Ron and I have our own plans"

"Fine" he took a bite.

"Good morning everyone" Jin said.

"Ms. Kim, when will Mom and Dad arrive?" he said while he comes closer to the table, he looks presentable and so GORGEOUS!"

"Next week, young master"

"Next week, huh?"

After they eat Thiela moved out her sit and pulled Lass and went to their own plans.

"Watch out for you sister, Ron" she whispered.

"She'll burst in no time, you'll see; proceed to plans"

But before they walked out, Jin stood up and walk away.

"Where are you going Jin?" Hannah asked him

"Going to work?" he replied.

"Huh? But where?"

"Al'cande."

"But Uncle Dave is there, he can manage."

"Sure he does; but I wanna see was going on in my coffee shop."

"Bye sis! Bye everyone."

Thiela and Lass proceeded to their plans and went to mall.

"Lass, tell me something"

"About what?"

"Don't hide anything from me Lass, you know that I know everything about you, you can't hide anything from me."

"You told me once, the day you rejected me; You loved someone else and that was my cousin, Jin. That day I wasn't able to keep it within myself that the person I love most loves another, it makes me sick with that fact but I carried on and moved on because in my heart I wanted to make you happy. The day that I met Elesis, everything changed, it seems like the first time I met you Thie, and from that moment I fell in love with her but I didn't want to tell her because I'm scared and she'll leave me alone, the same thing you did to me" He almost fell in tears.

"Lass, that's not true, I didn't leave you; I just didn't like the fact that you love me while I don't love you back, it feels awkward for my side."

"I'm sorry Thie, but the truth is I'm starting to love her as much as I did when it was you."

"There you go, at least you did tell me the truth, now I feel so relieved that something like this happened. BUT if she hurts you, she'll answer directly to me and I'll make her like she's in HELL!" she laughs but was serious.

Thiela and Lass decided to go to El'sa boutique and saw everyone including Hannah and Ronan.

"Han!"

"Thie! What happened?"

"It was Fabulous" she totally took a glance at Elesis and laughs.

"Did you enjoyed?"

"Totally!" she smiled and took a glance at Elesis (again!)

"Lass did admits it all" she whispered.

"Great job sis, and for that what do you want in return?"

"As always"

"Wish is my command!" She laughed.

"Ms. Young! As always!" Hannah yelled.

"Yes my lady" she said with a gentle voice

Out in an instance she made twelve designs and they measured Thiela. It's been six years since she made dresses for her best friend.

"Thanks Han" she hugged her.

"No problem"

"Wanna check out Al'cande?"

"Sure"

"Elesis, Ron, wanna come too?"

"Sure" He answered for both.


End file.
